


博弈 番外

by Tang_bs_tang



Category: Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_bs_tang/pseuds/Tang_bs_tang
Summary: 博弈的小番外
Relationships: 金希澈/朴正洙
Kudos: 13





	博弈 番外

今日头条——“金希澈现身朴正洙亲热戏拍摄现场”

—ohohoh金希澈肯定会吃醋

—kkk回去后朴正洙不会跪搓衣板吧

—咦我们正洙好不容易露一次肉还被老公逮住了哈哈哈哈

—这个探班时间真是太绝了[赞]

—以后会不会再也看不到朴老师的肌肉了呜呜呜

—希望金老板不要那么小气这么美好的肉体应该共同欣赏嘛[玫瑰]

…

…

这些评论金希澈当然刷不到，因为他完全没有那个心思。坐在书房电脑前的金希澈被提醒了好几次他正在开视频会议，几次走神后终于把精力集中在会议内容上了。也就是在这时，朴正洙回到家了。

朴正洙看到书房门关着就知道金希澈应该是在处理公事，所以没有打扰就直接整理了一下去浴室洗澡。等到他洗出来后下意识地再看了一眼书房门发现还是关着的，也没太在意，却没想到金希澈已经坐在离他更近的卧室沙发上了。

朴正洙假装很自然地在金希澈的注视下找自己的睡衣打算换衣服，按往常来说，这个场景可太平常了。但今天不一样，今天金希澈亲眼看着自己脱了上衣亲吻女演员，却像现在这样平静，十分不正常。

“你干嘛这样盯着我？”

金希澈动了，伸手把朴正洙拉到沙发上坐着，自己起身面对朴正洙站着，把一只腿的膝盖从朴正洙的双膝中间慢慢地滑进去，直指大腿根部。

“你说呢？”

朴正洙只穿着浴袍。

“谁让你偏偏今天来。”

听着朴正洙还在嘴犟，金希澈用了点力让自己的膝盖又往前顶了顶，随之两只手抵在朴正洙背后的沙发上。听到朴正洙有点吃痛的“嘶”了一声后露出了一点笑容。

“你要什么剧本我弄不到？偏要去拍床戏？”

“床戏的剧本你就弄不到。”朴正洙虽然有点疼但是完全不服软，还在继续说着“我就奇怪了一直都没有这样的剧本找我，这次机会都是我好不容易争取来的。”

眼前人只着一身单薄的浴袍，敞开的领口让金希澈很容易就能顺着看完全身，不仅腰间的带子系得极松，肩上也是有一搭没一搭地，他已经分不清诱惑他的香味到底是洗发水还是沐浴乳，也分不清此刻到底是香肩更诱人，还是秀发更迷人。

金希澈还是选择从最性感，也是今天的罪魁祸首，朴正洙的嘴唇下手。

朴正洙的迎合非常自然，虽然金希澈是带着一些狠气吻的，时而还会像惩罚一样咬一下自己的下唇，但他还是很喜欢。舌头在自己的口腔里肆意地的进攻侵略，像是要搜刮出每一分情意。多年以来，他最喜欢的就是和金希澈的亲吻。所以就算吻得他有些喘不上气来，他还是伸手去揽住金希澈的腰，尽情地回应着。

“不错，那以后你继续试试还能不能争取到。”金希澈暂时地结束了这个或深情或宣泄的吻，磨着在朴正洙的嘴角说出这句一听就知道是威胁的话。

朴正洙的嘴唇终于重新获得了呼吸的自由，大口大口地喘着气，一时间还无法从刚刚那个厚重的吻中缓过来。

金希澈的吻辗转几处，在吻遍了嘴边后来到了朴正洙的耳边，“你明早是不是还有和她一起的直播？”

朴正洙用平复了一些的气息低声地嗯了一声。

结局就是金希澈在他的颈间流连了许久，几处刻意地用力让朴正洙都猜得到那是故意在种草莓印。

真的幼稚。朴正洙一边在心里唾弃金希澈的这种幼稚的报复行为，一边嘴角却抑制不住往上扬。某种程度上来说，他是沉浸在这种霸道的幼稚浪漫中的，这种浪漫他享受了将近六年。

但金希澈却戛然而止，在种完草莓印后就站了起来，还很得意地说着“作为参考，现在是夏季，高领毛衣或者围巾什么的……。”说罢就欲言又止一般地笑了一下。

那一笑可真的是太能勾魂了。

朴正洙还没反应过来，金希澈就很淡定地走回了书房，像是没发生过什么，也像是从来没想过继续发生些什么。

……

就这？

朴正洙长长的一声叹息伴随着金希澈书房门的关闭结束。

除了朴正洙和金希澈确立关系的那天晚上，金希澈就几乎没碰过他，哪怕是情欲已经发酵至深，最后也都会被抑制住。他知道，其实金希澈是怕勾起自己曾经不好的回忆，那些还没萌生爱意的无数个夜晚，那些只有他单方面视为爱的结合的床笫之事，那些他完全属于金希澈而金希澈却并不完全属于他的多少年华，都是他的痛。但现在的他早就已经看开了，如果没有放下，也就不会答应和金希澈走到如今这一步。却没想到比他还看不开的是金希澈，多少次快到做的边缘，金希澈的眼神都会忽然变得严肃认真，那些闪躲的隐忍的悲伤，还有流露出的心疼和自责，朴正洙都看在眼里。他心疼，他多次想主动，却都被拦下来，“我舍不得”这句话不知道让朴正洙熄火了多少次。

再想想今天，他都已经做到这份上了，让助理暗示金希澈今天探班，洗完澡不好好穿浴袍，言语之间故意刺激醋意，却还是这样寥寥结束。朴正洙照了照镜子，看着自己脖子上落的吻痕，突然就气不打一处来。都留下这么些印记了却还没睡成这算什么事？他不能再这么憋屈了。

金希澈看到气冲冲地打开房门的朴正洙忍不住笑了一下，虽然他在视频，但现在只是在和跟自己玩得好的弟弟聊天，所以没有关麦和摄像头就直接冲着门说话。

“至于那么气吗？创可贴什么的也可以用啊。”金希澈笑着为朴正洙支招，却没想到对方像是完全没听到一样径直走到自己面前。

还垮了一步张开双腿坐在了自己腿上。

朴正洙还是只穿了浴袍。

甚至是被吻乱后没有整理的样子。

金希澈在自己彻底失去理智前动手把视频聊天关了，谢天谢地，这种时候了他还有心思做这种事。

“你知道为什么我想拍那部戏吗？”

金希澈呼吸接近停滞，他不确定还能不能忍得下去，思绪一片混乱，已经无法继续回答问题了。

朴正洙没有理会金希澈压抑的情欲，带着委屈的语气说着继续说“因为你一直不要我。”

这幅委屈的样子金希澈极少见到，记得上一次还是朴正洙把自己故意演戏的小情人撵走的时候，一脸委屈地抱怨着自己没有兑现让他想做多久情人就做多久的承诺。

这还能忍得住他就不是男人。

金希澈紧紧地回抱住朴正洙，把头埋在朴正洙的胸前深深吸了一口气，用自己残存的最后一丝理智要来朴正洙的心甘情愿。

“正洙，你真的愿意吗？”

回应他的是一个有些急促的吻。

刚刚短暂熄灭的情欲重燃只花了不到半分钟，金希澈抬着朴正洙的双腿将他放到书桌上，手游走在朴正洙的浴袍里，终于从内而外把一直勾引着他若隐若现的浴袍卸下，伴着浴袍随意地铺在桌面上，金希澈把朴正洙整个人都往桌上推。幸好，有浴袍垫着，朴正洙的背不会很凉。 

金希澈全程一直没有放开过朴正洙的唇，手倒是从上面游到下面，感觉到朴正洙因为他试探的动作敏感后还捏了一下正洙的腰，腰间并没有赘肉，这得益于正洙长期的身材管理和健身。但朴正洙还是会为这些小动作发出反应，已经是身体先一步反应的程度了，这是只存在于金希澈和朴正洙之间的挑拨习惯。 

磨磨蹭蹭了好一阵后，金希澈终于舍得步入正题了。他把附在自己身上的朴正洙的手轻轻地推到桌面上，慢慢地从指缝间滑入，十指相扣。感觉到身下的一阵阵，朴正洙还是咬着唇有点不好意思叫出来，金希澈也不急，他知道朴正洙在这方面其实一直有些害羞，总是做之前大胆，做之后害羞。他用耐心引导着，唇舌流连在朴正洙的锁骨间，或吻着，或舔着，一路到喉结，一下下地啄着那些在沙发上留下的吻痕。 

“正洙，叫出来。” 

朴正洙在金希澈的引导下，细细碎碎地从喉间发出了一些轻哼。他其实不习惯叫床的，所以几年来他一直都讽刺金希澈自己的服务不好，怎么还留他这么长时间。答案是什么，或许已经很明了了。 

这对于金希澈来说还不够。金希澈加重了一些力道，推着朴正洙的腿往上抬，迫使他用更欢迎自己的姿势。直到朴正洙的腿紧紧得夹在金希澈的腰间，手也因为憋得狠而不断冒汗的时候，他终于没有再控制那快要喷簿而出的欲望，用自己本就充满诱惑力的声线叫了出来。 

像是受到鼓舞一般，金希澈又加快了一点频率，朴正洙终于没忍住喊了句“希澈”，但是想要继续说的话却被揉碎于享受在情欲中飘忽的理智，一句“轻点”被断断续续地从朴正洙嘴巴中说出来，听上去反而像更深的诱惑了。不过金希澈还是没舍得继续折磨他，把动作放温柔，咬了一下他的耳朵，“好”。 

一夜旖旎。 

第二天早晨醒过来的朴正洙已经不太记得昨晚的具体“战况”了，印象中从书桌到床上再到浴室，一直都不轻松，这不，浑身酸痛的身体就印证了这个想法。他试着动了一下自己的身子，反馈他的不是受意识控制的身体反应，而是浑身酸麻的疲惫感。他扭了扭头，看见金希澈侧躺着面向自己，看上去也是刚醒的样子，不过眉眼间还透露出一些关心。 

“还疼吗？” 

“还好。” 

“以后我会注意控制的。主要是昨晚你太故意了，必须好好惩罚你一下。”金希澈说着用指节刮了一下朴正洙的鼻梁。 

“没办法，白天火被勾起来了，晚上总得找人灭。”朴正洙又开始挑逗。 

金希澈闻言翻身压在朴正洙身上，“我看你的确不疼。” 

朴正洙绝对受不了现在再来一次，立马就求饶了“好了好了，开玩笑的。白天那场戏也是想着你的脸的。” 

金希澈满意地退回去侧躺着，用自己的左手去覆上朴正洙的左手，两枚订婚戒指在从窗帘缝隙透出的微弱光亮中一闪一闪的。“我想让它们换个位置了。”金希澈说道，“我们结婚吧。” 

朴正洙正打算回应，破坏气氛的铃声就响了起来。他因为酸痛感动作比较缓慢，手机就落到了金希澈手上了。 

理所当然的，金希澈接了起来。 

“余小姐？有什么事吗？” 

电话那头的女演员倒是完全没料到会是别人接的电话，不过一听也就知道是金希澈。她生怕金希澈还对自己有着误会，用不太正常的恭敬语气问着“金先生，无意打扰。只是朴先生他...今早有工作。” 

“直播的话你一个人也可以，挂了。” 

本来就是一个无足轻重的直播，只是剧方为了提前预热cp开的罢了，朴正洙本来也不是很想去，现在顺理成章，他还在心里暗暗为金希澈点赞。 

“正洙”金希澈又回到那副认真的模样。

“我想让你彻底的属于我。”

“好不好” 

朴正洙很久没有这样怦怦心跳过了，“你会后悔吗？” 

金希澈隔着有些凌乱的空气刘海亲了一下朴正洙的额头，“你知道，我不会的。”

“不仅如此，如果以后你后悔了，我也不会放你走。” 

“好。”

“你以后可千万不能放开我的手了。” 

窗外的阳光越发明媚耀眼，像是等待着屋里人走出来见证爱情的春暖花开。 

END 

番外的番外（我真的啰里吧嗦） 

episode 1 : 

金钟云看到金希澈和朴正洙即将准备婚礼的消息才意识到，那天晚上被临时掐掉的视频对面场面得有多火爆。其实说到底，自己本来该是金希澈的假想敌，但两人好的太快，金希澈在恢复关系之后还特意跑来了自己的酒吧向自己表达感谢，一来二去发现两个人还挺处得来就交上了朋友，现在他和金希澈的关系恐怕比朴正洙还好。那天晚上看到一个背影蹭地出现在了自己的镜头前，完全遮挡住了金希澈的整个人，虽然镜头很快就被掐掉了，但他还是通过那个熟悉的背脊和露出一点的发色判断出了，那是朴正洙。 

第二天他装作什么都没看见的样子继续和金希澈聊着天，发现瞒不住后就只好坦白“求你了，别告诉朴正洙那天我看见了的事，我还想活命。” 

episode 2 : 

余茶听见电话对面是金希澈的声音，其实内心的兴奋和激动多过害怕:太好了太好了太好了，我作证，他们真的是真的。 

“新生代女演员余茶小号被曝光，竟是金希澈朴正洙cp大粉” 

余茶看着自己刚上升到“83LINE”cp超话lv.13的头衔，兴奋得给那条新闻点了个赞。 

这次真end了 


End file.
